Amelia Logan: Loved
by StarlightTitan
Summary: Amelia Logan, a beautiful baby girl born to Garfield and Raven Logan. The thing is, she wasn't supposed to be born to these newlyweds, not yet anyway. Follow as the Logans learn to live with the new baby, and how the new baby learns to fit in.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the new Teen Titans fic. Sorry for the shortness, but I promise, the next chapters will be longer. So Since on my poll I got 1 person who voted "yes" to posting my young justice M rated fic, I have decided to post it right after my school year ends. So, that will be up in approximately 15 days. :) I promise, that story with have LONG chapters and will become more exciting around chapter 3. So bear with me for the first chapters because those are the introductions and such, but even my friend, who doesn't really watch young justice, was so emotional throughout it and begging for more! I apologize for the long rant, but I wanted to get this info to the readers who are interested. Anyway, ONTO THE STORY! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, BBxRae. Enough said…**

**BBxRAE**

"She's beautiful." Cyborg said.

"What is her name?" Starfire inquired.

"Congratulations." Robin said with a very small smile.

Beast Boy and I were the proud parents of a new baby girl. She has violet hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. She was perfect to everyone, and we instantly knew she would be safe and loved.

"Amelia Marie Logan." Beast Boy had said for me, since I was still wiped out from having Amelia.

"Oh! Precious Amelia, I cannot wait to go to the mall of shopping with you, or do the "girly things," or cook the glorious dishes of Tamaran!" Star exclaimed, excited over the fact that there would be another girl in the Tower.

"Oh, a few of the Honorary Titans will stop by this week to meet baby Amelia and see how you two are doing." Robin informed us, Beast Boy smiling over the fact that he could brag about his daughter, I fake smiling over the fact I would probably have to talk.

What Robin left out was that ALL the honorary Titans were coming and staying the WHOLE week.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

We heard someone knock on the door to Titan's Tower. Since I was holding Amelia, Beast Boy and Cyborg were setting up Amelia's room, and Star was sitting next to me, learning all about earth babies, Robin decided to get the door. Titans East, Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent, Hot Spot, Jericho, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Kole, and Herald were there.

"Hey guys! How is everyone doing?" Robin greeted, hearing them respond as they walked in. Star stopped her question short, gasping as she ran up to each person, hugging them in her gigantic hugs. Once she was done hugging each person, she led all the girls over to me to meet Amelia, while the boys hung back to talk about the recent villains they've spotted and brag about their coolest adventures in crime fighting, each trying to outdo the last.

"She's so beautiful!" Kole exclaimed

"Just like her mother, love." Argent agreed

"She is so precious." Jinx said with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Awww, she is the cutest thing ever! And finally another girl who I can teach how to be a girly-girl!" Melvin said excitedly, as I laughed a little to myself since Star had said something along the lines of that earlier.

"I TOTALLY call babysittin' her." Bumblebee said, instantly adoring Amelia.

All the girls had wanted to babysit Amelia, so I just sat there as they worked out a schedule, asking when I would actually leave Amelia in someone else's care.

The doorbell rang again, and as before, Robin got it. Standing there was every other honorary Titan that wasn't here before. I handed Amelia off to Argent, saying a quick "I'll be back." She gladly took Amelia and sat down with her. I went over to Robin and pulled him from the crowd of boys.

"Robin, what is EVERY. SINGLE. TITAN. Doing in our Tower? You said only a few!" I said, emphasizing my words a bit in my fit of anger over being lied to. That and that there were so many people and so many emotions it was making my powers go haywire.

"It was kind of a surprise, sorry Raven. But, you should probably go get Beast Boy and Cyborg and make sure they look….. decent." Robin said.

I just turned around and walked toward Amelia's new room. Once I arrived I opened the door to see Cyborg and Beast Boy nearly finished, the room pretty much spotless besides the rocking chair and part of the changing table disassembled.

"We have company, so I suggest changing." I said a bit coldly.

"Who's here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Every honorary Titan." I said, which caused a knowing look on their faces.

They stood up, Cyborg leaving first to his room, then Beast Boy and I leaving to ours. I sat on the bed as Beast Boy changed into his uniform.

"So, something tells me you're not happy about the honorary Titans." Beast Boy started

"No Gar, it's just, a lot of emotions in one place, and it kind of overloads me. I'm okay with the fact that they're here, but I have never been one for crowds."

"It's alright Rae, you'll be fine, you have me." He said, sitting down and holding my hand. "Now, let's go make sure our baby girl isn't being _loved_ to death by the honorary Titan girls."

He stood up, pulling me with him as we walked towards the common room. Once we got there Beast Boy got pulled into the group of boys, not having a say if he wanted to stay with me or not. He looked toward me, a look of "I'm sorry" on his face. I waved him off, giving him a look that said "it's fine" and walked over towards the group of girls. Amelia had been passed around, and was now in Kole's arms. Amelia seemed to be content, but I sensed she was going to cry out for me soon. Once I was over there, Kole handed Amelia to me with a smile, as I sat down.

"Does she have a nickname?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't really know, I kind of want to call her Ami, A-m-i, but it sounds kind of girly and it doesn't really fit." I said.

"How about Meelie or Lia?" Kole suggested.

"I like Lia." I said, all the girls nodding and smiling in agreement.

I looked down at Amelia and smiled while saying "Baby Lia, it fits."

**BBxRAE**

Okay, so this concludes chapter 1! Chapter 2 should be up soon, but I have such a crazy schedule! Thanks to everyone who read this, and don't forget to review because reviews mean so much, and it makes every writer know people enjoy their work (I run around my house screaming 'Yes! I got a review!" Then my family thinks I'm crazy….) :)

That's all!

-Star T


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is chapter 2! Sorry for the wait, but the Idea Creatures in my head weren't cooperating exactly! But, summer is approaching, which means I will most likely have more time for writing! So enjoy!

PS: Oh, DO THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT'S TO VOTE FOR THE PAIRING IN MY NEXT TEEN TITAN STORY!

Don't forget to review! Now onto the disclaimers!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID, AMELIA WOULD MOST LIKELY EXIST AT ONE POINT!**

**BREAK LINE ;D**

"_How about Meelie or Lia?" Kole suggested._

"_I like Lia." I said, all the girls nodding and smiling in agreement._

_I looked down at Amelia and smiled while saying "Baby Lia, it fits."_

Garfield walked over to me, kissing my cheek as he sat down, which caused all the Titan girls to "awwwwe" at us.

"We came up with a nickname for Amelia. It's Lia, L-I-A." I said, smiling at Garfield.

"It's perfect for her." He said, taking Lia from my arms and cradling her.

The girls "awwwwwed" again as the boys looked at Garfield and snickered. They thought he was losing his "man points" by cuddling a baby, but Garfield was a father now, he didn't care what they thought. He was going to cuddle with his baby girl.

I hugged him, having the whole family in one big hug, which caused the girls to "awwwwe" again for the third time. It was kind of annoying, but I wasn't going to ruin it. It seems the girls would have watched forever, but Robin managed to pull them away and get them out of the common room. I thought I heard him say he was showing them to their rooms, but I was too busy on Cloud 9 with my husband and my baby girl.

_**BREAK LINE ;D**_

I walked into the "girls' territory", as it was deemed for tonight, with Lia in my arms. Tonight was going to be a girl's only sleepover and a boy's only hangout- all-night for us Titans. Both boy's and girl's decided to split the territories; the only exception was the kitchen, which was no man's land.

I could already hear the girly giggles from down the hall, and decided to just bear with it for their stay. After all, Star had told me earlier we were going to plan for a late baby shower." I walked through the door and everyone said hello, so I said hi back, then it was official. The sleepover party had commenced.

I sat down in front of the television, watching the movie. Star came over with a bowl of popcorn, nail polish, and hair supplies, and sat next to me. Jinx came over too and asked for Lia, so I gave Lia to her as she sat down next to me. Star began to paint my nails as I relaxed, but I noticed how much Jinx loved Lia. I knew Jinx had wanted kids, and Kid Flash and she were getting married soon, but I wasn't so sure he wanted kids.

"Hey Jinx." I said with a smile.

"Hey." She said softly.

I brushed my hand across Lia's cheek as I said "You seem to really like kids."

Yeah. I'm kind of going to vent here, but I do want kids, they are so precious, but Wally is…. Wally. He doesn't want kids. But I could see us with a beautiful little girl and handsome little boy. What am I supposed to do?" She said with an exasperated sigh.

"I suggest doing nothing. You can't force someone to want something, and trust me, what's meant to be will always find a way. And the way you act with Lia, it looks like you're meant to be a mom. I said which made her smile.

I smiled back as Starfire began to style my hair. I was watching the movie and was so into it, I hadn't even realized the hours flying by. Eventually Lia needed to eat, so I gave Jinx the bottle I had made, and she fed her as if it wasn't even that hard. I could see she would make a perfect mother, and I hope Wally saw it too.

_**BREAK LINE ;D**_

We had gotten a few boys to help us move Lia's crib into the "girl territory" so Lia could sleep. Most of the girls were going to stay up all night, so if Lia cried, it wouldn't matter much. Jinx, who had been holding Lia for three hours, put her in her crib since she fell asleep. We all decided to play truth or dare.

"Raven, truth or dare?" Kole started.

"Truth."

"Did you want Lia to be a boy?"

"I didn't care, as long as she was healthy. Star, truth or dare?" I asked.

"The truth please."

"Besides Robin, what guy Titan do you think is hot?"

"Aqualad. Bumblebee, the truth or the dare?" Star asked.

"Dare."

"Go up to friend Cyborg and tell him he is cute then walk away." Star giggled.

"Okay." She said uncertainly as she left. A few minutes later she came back and asked "Jinx, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go up to Wally, tell him you're pregnant, then come back, but don't tell Wally you're faking it."

"Okay." She said, grinning evilly as she walked away."

A minute or so we heard someone shriek "WHAT!" and we all cracked up laughing. Jinx came back down and started to laugh to where she was crying. She and Bumblebee high fived then she asked "Melvin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on someone, if so, who?"

"No one at the moment, but hopefully someday I will. Raven, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said, knowing if I picked dare I would probably have to do something crazy.

"When were you most terrified?"

"When I was having Lia. No one was home and I began panicking and I had this bad feeling Beast Boy was hurt. Turns out, he did have a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing too bad. The other Titans came home, and I wasn't alone when Lia was born, but I was terrified to have her since I didn't know what to do."

Every girl had wide eyes and realized how terrifying that could be.

"Argent, truth or dare?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Dare, love."

"I dare you to ask Hotspot out right now." I said, knowing very well that she liked him.

"Fine." She grumbled, getting up and going to find Hotspot. A minute later with a big grin on her face, saying "I have a date this Thursday with Hotspot, love! Jinx, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many kids do you want, the gender of each in order of birth, and their _full_ names."

"Four, Twins then two singles, girl, boy, boy, girl, Violet Iris, Jaydin Daniel, Austin Ian, and Hayden Leyna."

She didn't get to even ask someone truth or dare when Wally sped in and screamed "YOU'RE WHAT!"

_**BREAK LINE ;D**_

OOOOOOH, drama! I couldn't resist having Wally freak out, and I can't wait to create the scene when Jinx tells Wally it was a prank! Thank you all for reading, I just couldn't resist the truth or dare, but I promise, this is the only chapter it will be in (most likely :D). Don't forget to review and do the poll!

'Till next time!

-Starlight Titan


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I am SO SORRY for the wait! I was on a mini vacation to my Aunt's, then I was dealing with a personal issue, then I was at a loss for ideas. But, I should be able to update quicker since everything has died down a bit. Thank you all my loyal fans for waiting this long, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, cake.**

**Also, don't forget to do my poll, and review!**

**READ BOTTOM A/N!**

**BREAK LINE :D**

"_YOU'RE WHAT!"_

"Pregnant." Jinx said.

We all kept a straight face, not wanting to ruin the fun. Wally looked as if he would pass out any second now.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." Jinx said as Wally passed out.

"I'll go get the guys to move him." I said, going over to the guys. "Robin, Cy, Gar, move Wally please, he kind of passed out."

They followed me to where he is. Once they saw him, they burst out laughing. Robin and Cy picked him up to move him to the med bay, while Gar picked up Lia. He cradled her, kissed her forehead, and then set her back in her crib. He then walked over to me and kissed me full on the lips.

"Bye, and have fun." He said

"Okay, and you as well." I said as he walked out.

There was a pause before we all burst out laughing at Wally's reaction. Even Jinx found it funny, even if this is what would happen if she was serious.

Lia began to cry then, so I picked her up. I began to rock her in my arms to try to quiet her cries, but she seemed to be immune to my efforts. I was utterly exhausted from her cries; even though she was a rather quiet baby, she still cried out during the night.

"You look tired love, here, let me see her." Argent said, taking Lia from my arms and trying to quiet her. It seemed to work since Lia seemed to quiet down, but she was still a bit fussy.

"Let's see if she needs a diaper change. Bee said as they checked.

Lia was clean, and she had just been fed not too long ago, so she was probably just cranky and wanted to be held.

Star pulled me to the side then away from the other girls.

"Friend Raven, I have a serious question."

"What is it Star?" I asked

"How did you break the news to friend Beast Boy that you were with child?"

"Uh, Star? What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Well, I have just found out I am with friend Robin's child, and I haven't the slightest idea how to tell him." She said a bit worriedly to me.

"Well, congratulations! That's great, and about telling him, you shouldn't have a problem because he really loves you. But, the easiest way is to sit him down and tell him. But if you don't trust your voice, I suggest writing it in a card and giving it to him. I don't recommend the second choice, but as long as you are there when you tell him, it should be fine." I said smiling at her.

"Okay, thank you friend Raven, your advice is most helpful to me." She said smiling at me, leading us back to the crowd that had hardly realized we were gone.

Lia was back asleep and in her crib again and all the girls were spread out among the room. I fell asleep not too long after the exchange with Star, knowing my daughter was in safe care.

**BREAK LINE ;D**

I woke up to the morning sun and realized I wasn't in my room. I also realized neither Lia nor my husband was in sight. Then the events of last night flowed back to me and I couldn't help but giggle at what Wally did. I then decided to walk to the kitchen to see who was up. In the kitchen and common room, Bee, Star, Aqualad, Garfield, Robin, Speedy, Argent, Cy, and Lia were up. Lia was in Garfield's arms, Gar feeding Lia her bottle, Cy was cooking breakfast, and everyone else was spread about, doing their own thing.

"Good morning Gar." I said as I sat down next to my husband, kissing his cheek as I did so.

"Morning Rae." Garfield said, smiling as he kissed my cheek and made me blush.

"Breakfast." Cy called to all of us.

Garfield put Lia down in her bassinet that we had put out in the common room, took my hand, and we walked towards the kitchen.

We all grabbed one of the plates Cyborg had loaded with food and sat down. He had made a big breakfast consisting of pancakes, eggs, stuffed French toast, bacon, fruit salad, and orange juice.

"Delicious." I said as my husband took a bite out of his vegetarian version of the meal and easily agreed with me.

"Perfect love, you all should do a takeout service for all the Titans." Argent said jokingly.

Hotspot appeared then, and sat next to Argent, both smiling widely at each other.

"Grab a plate love." Argent commanded, which he gladly obliged to.

"Looks like the love bug's got them too." I whispered to Gar.

"You should have seen him last night. After his little chat with Argent, he has practically had hearts radiating off of him." He whispered back.

"Radiating? Such a big vocabulary. I am rubbing off on you." I whispered, smiling cheekily as my husband groaned.

Lia stirred and awoke from her short lived nap and began to fuss, so I picked her up.

"Shhhh, it's okay baby, momma's got you." I said, my baby relaxing into my hold instantly.

"Wow, you really are great with kids Raven." Robin spoke up.

"I guess so, which is weird since when we were younger, I was horrible with kids and wanted nothing to do with them. But things change I guess and I'm very happy being a mother." I said, which caused everyone, including the guys, to awe, over the fact I was a very happy mother.

Eventually all the Titans gathered into the common room and ate, except for Wally, who was still passed out in the med bay, so we all decided to play a movie.

"We have Wicked Scary, Epic, and Wreck it Ralph. Which one do you want to watch?" Robin asked.

After we all voted, Epic had the most votes, so Robin put the disk in and we began to watch.

**BREAK LINE ;D**

"How about we play the elemental game?" Robin suggested since the movie had just ended.

"I know! How about we give Raven a baby shower! We have the supplies!" Star exclaimed, which everyone agreed to.

I picked Lia up then, Garfield right next to me, and then I said "Fine, go ahead." And suddenly the tower was being decorated by everyone.

"Oh gosh Lia, what did I get us into?" I asked my little girl.

She gurgled happily for a bit then became interested in my hair.

**BREAK LINE :D**

The tower was decorated in purples and greens, since I couldn't stand pink. A banner hung on the walls that read "Amelia Marie Logan."

"Okay, so we have games, movies, and food." Star said.

"The games are: pin the tail on the donkey, Sorry, Connect Four, Movie Trivia, and Charades. The movies we have, in order of playing, are Tangled, Wreck it Ralph, Brave, and Girl vs. Monster. "Cyborg announced.

"Let's get this thing started!" Garfield yelled, and everyone went to do their own thing.

I took Lia to go watch a movie, when Garfield quickly came to join us. I snuggled up into his side, he wrapping his arms around Lia and I, and I just knew we would be a great family.

**BREAK LINE :D**

It had been a few hours when Robin finally called out for cake. We all gathered near the kitchen to see the cake, and it was magnificent. It had a bottom layer, with white icing adorned with green piped icing around the outer edge with magnificent purple flowers adorning it. There were pillars coming up from that layer, supporting a gigantic second layer. It was more rounded than squared, but had the same design. The only exception would be Amelia's full name written on the side in purple icing.

In between the two layers was a plastic shelf, which held a picture of Amelia when she was born.

"This is amazing." I said, in utter astonishment.

"It's incredible! Thank you guys." Garfield said.

"Well, let's eat!" Cyborg exclaimed as he began to slice and serve the cake.

The cake tasted just as amazing as it looked. It was a vanilla and chocolate marbled cake, and was delicious.

"Gar, you got a little something…." I trailed off as I wiped the icing from his face.

The nearby girls let out an "awe," but I hardly noticed. It could get annoying, but for once, I didn't really care. Lia began to fuss, so Gar and I decided to put her in her crib to sleep. We snuck away from the other Titans, and placed Lia in her crib. She was asleep instantly, which we were relieved for. Gar snaked his arms around to the front of me, embracing me in a hug.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world- no, the universe." He said, kissing my cheek.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied.

We stayed like that for a few more moments before I spoke up.

"As much as I would like to stay like this, we are expected downstairs." I said which made him groan.

"Fine." He said reluctantly, taking my hand. We walked down the hall to join the noisy common room, but he never left my side.

**BREAK LINE :D**

**Okay! Thank you everyone who reads this story and reviews! Reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you to everyone who does! I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the wait! See you next chapter on Amelia. Marie. Logannnnn! (Virtual cookies for whoever can guess where I got the outro from :P)**

**PS- I'm sorry about my Young Justice fic! I was traveling and couldn't take my binder with the story with me, then I had no ideas for chapter 12, but my beta (my BFF) and I came up with some ideas, so now everything should be going smoothly! :) Thank you for waiting!**

**-Star T**


End file.
